Insecurities
by CK - Ace
Summary: "I saw him, Tifa. I heard him. He's not gone." The desperation in Cloud's tone is obvious, and yet Tifa put her hand on his chin and smiled, "I know. I felt him too. You're not alone in this." A CloTi oneshot.


**A.N: So, I've been had this fic in my mind for a long time but never actually get the time to write it down. Life's a long, harsh road, ain't it? :(**

**So, this fic is one of the many in which Cloud is haunted by nightmares again. But I wanted to stress out the main theme this time, as the title say, 'Insecurities'.**

By the way, it is NOT betaed.

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy it nevertheless and feel free to leave me reviews. :)**

**Summary: "I saw him, Tifa. I heard him. He wasn't gone." The desperation in Cloud's tone was obvious, and yet Tifa put her hand to his chin and smiled, "I know, I felt him too. You 're not alone in this."**

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything out of Final Fantasy, they belong to their own respective companies.**

Insecurities

_It's been a while, Strife._

Cold sweat began dripping out of a spiky blonde man. He was twisting and turning miserably in his own bed.

_I do hope you still remember me._

He was asleep, he was dreaming. He knew he was.

_Do you really think I am ridden from this planet forever?  
_  
The blonde's eyes narrowed in deep pain, in fear. The voice and the image of the silver-haired warrior was getting closer and more realistic.

_You know it better, isn't it?_

* * *

Down the stairs, Seventh Heaven was just about closing. Tifa flipped the sign over at the front door to 'CLOSE'. Business was rather slow on winter nights like these, more people would prefer a drink to warm themselves rather to enjoy one. After all, who would want to walk out the streets on a dark, snowy nights?

Going on autopilot mode, Tifa busied herself to the last chores of the day: cleaning up the bar, washing dishes, preps for tomorrow and do the accounts. She proceeded to wipe the bar counter and the tables before stacking the chairs and stools up. Tying her hair up into a small bun, Tifa went to the sink and promptly started to do the dishes.

The water was freezing, just like the ones over at the fridge. Yet, the martial artist barely notice the numbness that was creeping up to her slender fingers. She was so absorbed at the empty glasses and plates that she did not notice that her fingers were already freezing cold as the running water.

She had nothing to worry about, now that the planet was saved once again by the very same people. Meteor, the insane triplets, Geostigma, and _Sephiroth_... they were all gone now, weren't they? She had Marlene and Denzel, who had recently cured of Geostigma to keep her company. And _Cloud_, he had decided to return to this humble home ever since he was free from the influence of Geostigma.

That day when all the Geostigma infected children cheered at Aerith's spring, ridding themselves of that horrible disease or infection or whatever it was. Everyone was smilling, the children, the parents, including Cloud. When it was time for the people to disband, Tifa was so happy to see how Cloud carried Denzel piggyback style, laughing on their way home; just like how a pair of father and son should be. When they reached home, Cloud blushed when he realized that the household had still a room remained for him; even when he abandoned the family for so long during the Geostigma incident.

Tifa brushed away the flashbacks as soon as she placed the last wine glass on the drying rack beside the sink. She paused a while, and sighed heavily. Sure, peace had come to them now, just like when the Meteor was gone and Sephiroth was beaten on the Lifestream; but there was still some sense of insecurity that plagued her heart. She knew the peace won't last forever. She knew it. She just knew it...

"SEPHIROTH!"

The loud, throatless shriek abruptly pierced through her ears. Tifa knew very well that it belonged to Cloud, for he was the only man in the world that she knew forever. Pushing away all her thoughts, Tifa rushed up the stairs and through the hallway. Using her forearm, she twist the doorknob and pushed the door open.

Cloud had sit-up in his bed, having his forehead and eyes covered with one of his palms; another was clutching helplessly on the sheets. His whole body was shaking and his throat vibrated that it made inarticulate sounds.

Tifa was so shocked to witness Cloud in this pitiable state; the strongest man in the planet as all people said, was now in his weakest and most vulnerable state. He looked just as helpless as when he was found in Mideel.

"Cloud? Cloud? What's the matter?" By this time, Tifa had already sitting next to Cloud on the bed, holding him by his shoulders. Cloud gave no immediate response as his shaking did not stop.

"Is something wrong with Cloud?" Two small figure appeared on the door. Tifa's head shifted to the foreign direction, "It should be alright, Cloud had a nightmare, I guess. Off to bed now, both of you have school tomorrow."

Marlene and Denzel were reluctant, but decided to obey Tifa anyway. The two children carefully closed the door behind them and their footsteps faded into their own room.

It was when the duo left the room, Tifa suddenly realized that Cloud was shirtless. She could feel the warmth from Cloud's bare shoulder. Odd, she thought, it was degrees below and yet Cloud barely noticed it. Tifa argued innerly whether it was the work of Mako or his SOLDIER cell enchancement.

Meanwhile, Cloud seemed to had calmed himself a lot. His shaking stopped, but he still had his upper face covered and he kept mummuring meaningless words. Tifa swept her hands gently along his broad shoulder, "Hush, hush now... everything's fine." She cooed again and it worked; Cloud removed his palm from his eyes and Tifa was a little astounded to see the red tint around Cloud'd azure eyes. '_He was crying, no doubt, what could have scare him this bad?'_

"T-Tifa?" he whispered, his voice was so broken that Tifa doubted that Cloud would have trauma or anything alike. "It's alright," she withdrew one of her arms from Cloud's shoulder, "It's just a dream."

Cloud shook his head, "No," his eyes closed and faced towards the mattress, "I saw him, Tifa. I heard him. He wasn't gone." The desperation on Cloud's tone was obvious, and yet Tifa put her hand on his chin and smiled, "I know, I felt him too. You're not alone in this."

Then, a period of silence followed suit. Neither spook anything, until Cloud peeled his eyes open to face the ruby ones, "I...I saw him almost every night. He said the same thing about returning over and over again," he sighed, "It...never will end...Will it not?"

Tifa went silent for a moment, before looking up to him, "Do you think that you're the only one who is afraid that Sephiroth will come back?" she paused, "Do you really think that you're the only one who is afraid that something might happen again?"

Cloud remained motionless, he opened his mouth to answer her, but eventually realized that he could not. Tifa on the other hand, gently swept his thumb over his cheek, "You're not alone in this, I am too. I am also afraid that if Sephiroth emerges out of nowhere again or if a Meteor comes crashing down."

And then, the martial artist smiled, a soft one, "But then, if they really come back, all of us will stand together and bring them back to where they came from." Cloud seemed to be alot cheered up by now, "I guess it does."

"Of course it is! Remember when you beat Sephiroth in the Lifestream? We thought he was gone for good, but then he came back," Tifa giggled, "and you beat the hell out of him again."

By this time, Cloud's mood had lighten up, he chuckled, "You're right."

All settled now, Cloud once again had himself lying on his back on the bed again. Tifa still sat next to him and got ready to leave. "Hey, Cloud?" he turned his head to her, "What?"

Tifa untied the red ribbon on her arm, "Remove yours." Cloud looked perplexed, but reached out to unbind the red ribbon on his arms anyway. Tifa then tied hers to his arm. She took away his ribbon and tied a knot on her arm.

"Now that you have my ribbon, always remember that you're never alone. I am always here if you need me." She playfully nudged the ribbon on her arm, "And I will always remember too that I have a hero to save me whenever I am in bind."

Before Cloud could say anything, she rose from his bed and walked to the door. Looking back she turned off the lights, "Goodnight, Cloud."

"Night."

She closed the door behind her and Cloud knew that Tifa would resume doing the things that she left moments before. He could heard very well the sound of Tifa prepping up for tomorrow.

Cloud gazed at Tifa's red ribbon on his arm, relishing the words that she had spoken to him before, **_"Now that you have my ribbon, always remember that you're never alone. I am always here if you need me." She playfully nudged the ribbon on her arm, "And I will always remember too that I have a hero to save me whenever I am in bind."_**

It ran through his mind over and over again, _'That's right. I promised her before I left Nibelheim.'_

Cloud pushed the sheets away from his legs and exited his room. He went to the source of the commotion and there she was. Tifa was just putting the ingredients back to the fridge when she realized that Cloud was watching her, "Cloud?"

Without further consequences, Cloud walked right in front of her. She was slightly dazed, he knew that, and he kissed her cheek in the most exquisite way.

"Thank you, Tifa."

**A.N: How's that ribbon exchange idea? Somehow at the back of my mind, I always thought that someone had written this idea first, but then, I don't recall reading any. If someone DID read this idea before, please leave me a message so that I can credit the fellow writer as well.**

**Until then, long live CloTi.**


End file.
